Mistletoe
by TruthxLiesxMagic
Summary: Jak is trying to order his thoughts in the crypts, when Seem enlightens him about several things. JakSeem fluff.


**Mistletoe**

**Oneshot**

**Summary:** Jak is trying to order his thoughts in the crypts, when Seem enlightens him about several things. Jak/Seem Christmas fluff.

* * *

Wafts of incense floated through the vast, echoing corridors of the Temple of the Golden Order. Yet the delicate scents could not dissipate the black mood of one young man in the crypts. He stood almost motionless before two coffins, staring – though he would never admit it – through resolutely unshed tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. He may have wondered why the Precursor script engraved on the stone had not yet worn away if there had been room for thought in the midst of his grief.

_Queen Allena of the House of Mar_

_King Damas of the House of Mar_

It was not just the names on the coffins that made Jak uneasy, but the fact that space had been set aside for at least two more. One for his younger sister… and one for him.

It still hadn't all quite sunk in. Even after three months, Jak found it hard to accept that Dam- his _father_ – was dead, that he'd never see his mother, that, in fact, the only family he had left was his younger sister. Or – as she took great pleasure in pointing out – technically his _older_ sister.

The sound of footsteps descending the stone stairs to the crypts made Jak spin around, alert, only to come face-to-face with a pale monk.

"Forgive me Mar." Seem murmured, inclining her head. "I was unaware of your presence here. I hope I did not interrupt."

"No problem." Jak replied, hurriedly blinking away the tears that had gathered in his eyes. "I wasn't really doing anything."

Seem nodded, and hesitantly took a few steps forwards, as if unsure whether or not she should intrude. Jak noted that she wasn't wearing her cap and so white hair tumbled over her shoulders.

"Damas was… a good king." The monk's voice wavered uncertainly. "He led Spargus well in times of trial."

"Yeah." Jak nodded. "I just wish I'd known before…"

"What is in the past is done." The words Seems poke were the same Samos had used when the Metal Heads attacked the Palace in Haven – but whilst Samos's voice had held a tinge of disappointment – almost as if he _believed_ that Jak had aided the Metal Heads – Seem's voice was still that same low whisper, yet with a trace of something the young hero couldn't quite identify.

"You know," Jak mused aloud. "Sometimes I wonder if he knew. Or at least had a feeling. Sometimes, the way he said something, it almost seemed like he knew, deep down."

"We all know things that we do not realise until it is too late." Seem agreed, the words – though posed innocently – seemingly having a double meaning.

Jak glanced around the crypt, giving in to a sudden urge not to meet the young monk's scarlet eyes. They were stood below a balcony, and for a moment, Jak thought he saw a figure stood there with a large animal on its shoulder, but then it was gone and all that remained was a sprig of a plant with green rounded leaves and small white berries that had certainly not been there when Jak entered the crypts. He remembered it well from the previous year at the Naughty Ottsel, when Keira had blatantly attempted to get Jak to stand beneath the sprig of mistletoe. He'd resisted, not only because Keira was more than a little drunk, but because it hadn't felt _right_. What they'd had in Sandover had died with Jak's innocence in prison. Keira thought that with a little work, Sandover Jak would resurface, but she had no idea.

And then, Seem's words made a sudden sense. Jak knew what Daxter would tell him to do right now, but he wasn't sure if he had the guts. Fighting his way through the Metal Head nest? No problem. Facing off against Errol? Easy done.

Giving the young monk in front of him a kiss under some mistletoe? _Oh_ boy.

Gathering every iota of courage he possessed, and sending a quick prayer up to the Precursors, if they were listening, Jak crossed the short distance between him and Seem and kissed her softly. He broke the kiss quickly in case he'd gotten the wrong idea, but whilst Seem looked a little shocked, she didn't look angry… which was good.

"M-Mar?" She eventually stuttered.

"I realised something before it was too late." Jak turned Seem's previous words around with a smile, and brushed past her, heading for the stone steps.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my God, so LATE! I wrote this a while ago so I could say I'd done something Christmassy for deviantART, and forgot to put it up here. So I'm doing it now. Hopefully I can be forgiven since we're not out of the holiday season yet. Please review! I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy bit of Jak/Seem. 


End file.
